<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origenes by BelenYesica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143900">Origenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica'>BelenYesica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentioned Aku, Origin of Powerpuff Girls, chemical x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelenYesica/pseuds/BelenYesica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino tiene un plan para todos nosotros.<br/> Por eso el Profesor James Utonium es el único humano que pudo crear vida con el antiguo "mar" negro en Japón, despertando al legado de su familia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Abuelo, ¿Podrías volver a repetirme el porque mi papa, tu, yo, y mis hermanos tenemos la J en nuestro nombre? Pregunto el pequeño niño.<br/>- Oh, claro, James. Veras, la razón es porque uno de nuestros antepasados logro salvar no solo al mundo, ni el universo ¡Si no todas las galaxias! De un malvado ente -<br/>- Ohhh, ¡Eso es increíble! - El pequeño y el anciano sonrieron - Pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta -<br/>- El fue; Samurai Jack -</p><p>...</p><p>Tal vez, nunca hubiera visitado esta parte del mundo de no ser por las historias que su familia contaba. Con el tiempo, el científico teorizo que todo era una exageración, y que esa historia de Jack en realidad era de como mato a un animal pre-histórico extinto, pero lo demás era imposible de creer. El era un científico, esas cosas mágicas eran falsas, las katanas encantadas, criaturas de otros universos, etc. Solo debía guiarse por lo que ciencia decía.</p><p>- Aquí, esta - El profesor corrió, aunque al estar más cerca paro, sabia muy bien que esa cosa totalmente negra era sumamente peligrosa. Así que saco pruebas este.<br/>Todavía recordaba lo que decía su abuelo de este lugar, lo llamaba "Los restos de Aku".<br/>Sea lo que sea, el decidió llamar esta nueva sustancia, el químico X.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Que corto. 💔 Pero al menos con esto podrán entender el porque llamo al Profesor; James.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>